Trick No Treat
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: When Danny meets a pair of troublemaking ghost twins who love to pull pranks, what happens when a prank goes too far?


Trick no Treat

"Sam, Tuck, wait for me!" Danny Fenton said as he chased after his friends. The school year had just ended and the trio planned on celebrating by watching all the Harry Potter movies. Oh, and Danny and Tucker were going to run around screaming "Summer Vacation is here at last!" as they ran down the streets toward Sam's house. Sam was planning on pretending she didn't know them until they were within 100 feet of her house where she was going to shut them up so her parents wouldn't hear them and comment.

"Your gonna have to hurry to catch up with us." Sam started, but then Tucker stopped at the corner and screamed out "Summer Vacation is here."

"You are actually going to do this?" Sam questioned her friends.

"Yes." Tucker and Danny, who'd just caught up to them, said in unison.

-Meanwhile somewhere in the Ghost Zone-

"See, that kid is the perfect prey. Everyone in the Zone talks about him. He's half ghost half human and everyone acts like he's a huge threat," says Glen. Glen is a 3 and ¼ year old ghost boy. His hair was all white, except for his bangs which were black and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a fake leather jacket and on his feet were black and white Nikes. "I mean, did you ever hear Skulker deepens voice 'I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and I was thwarted by a child' turns voice back to normal I mean, how bad can one kid be?"

"I see where this is going, if we pull the ultimate prank on him, and then we'll be praised through out the Zone, unlike now, when everyone thinks of us as meddling brats," said Glen's twin sister Glenda. Like Glen, she was also 3 and ¼ years old, but she was a bit different appearance wise. Her hair was amber and her eyes green. Her hair goes slightly above her waist and is wavy at the bangs. She was wearing a purple shirt with black sleeves with stars cut into them on the shoulder, a jean skirt, and black boots. "But how do we get close to him?"

"Isn't it obvious? We use his friends. After all, they're always together." Glen answered his sister.

Glen and Glenda are looking at Sam and Tuck through the screen they use to spy on their victims, now focused on Danny.

"I'll take over the girl. You get the boy." Glenda ordered.

"Why can't I get the girl?" Glen whined.

"Because god knows what sick things you'd do." Glenda answered firmly. "Now, come on, we have a prank to play."

"Make sure you don't forget your necklace. Otherwise his ghost sense will go off." Glen reminded his sister.

"I know, do you have your watch?" Glenda asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Then, the twins linked hands and teleported themselves to Amity Park. Then they became invisible and followed Danny and his friends around. The watch and necklace cloaked them so that Danny's ghost sense wouldn't detect them. They waited for the perfect opportunity because they knew Danny would be suspicious if Sam and Tucker glowed and changed for an instant. Glen and Glenda watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione conquered the first 4 years of Hogwarts. Then, Danny and Tucker had to go home. Glen followed Tucker and Glenda overshadowed Sam as soon as she got back up to her room. Glen waited until Tucker was in his own room until he overshadowed him.

Back in Sam's room, Sam, now Glenda, was lying down on her bed. Glenda was looking around the room at Sam's décor. The room was covered in posters of groups and the walls around it were purple and black. "_I like this girl's style."_ Glenda thought as she took everything in.

Meanwhile, Tucker, now Glen, walked into his bedroom. There he found a desktop computer, 2 laptops, a few PDA's, and other assorted electronics. _Ah, not so bad. _He thought as he looked around. Suddenly, Tucker's cell phone rang and Glen looked at the caller id. It said Sam and had a picture of the girl his sister was over shadowing. "Hello." He said into the phone.

"Hey, Glen, does being back on Earth ever make you think about… mom?" Glenda asked him uncertainly.

"Huh?" This was the last question Glen had expected to be asked. He hadn't thought about his mom often, it made him depressed and it made Glenda hysterical.

"Well, it's just that being back here reminds me of mom."

"Glenda, focus on the task at hand. We might go visit mom one day, but now we are in the beginning of our ultimate prank. Just focus on the task at hand."

"Yeah, yeah your right. We have to be able to pull this off correctly."

"You're good on the plan, right?" Glen asked.

"Yup, everything's ready."

"Perfect." Glen said as he hung up the phone. He lie down on Tucker's bed and began to think about that odd phone call. _Man, why'd Glenda have to bring up that topic. I haven't thought about mom in months. She's right, I do miss her, but we have to be able to pull off this prank. Those other ghosts in the Zone hate us and our pranks, but this one will be different. This will be out ultimate prank ever. _Then Glen put his head on his pillow and went to sleep.

Back in Sam's room, Glenda also fell asleep, that is, until her cell phone rang and woke her up.

"Alo," she said sleepily.

"Sam, did I wake you up?" Danny's voice came through the phone.

"No, my voice is always this sleepy." Glenda answered sarcastically.

"Err, sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure we were on for the Pier tomorrow."

"Yes, Danny, we are going to the Pier tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Sam."

"Bye Danny."

Glenda hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Tucker's PDA gave a loud outburst that woke Glen up instantly. He looked at the clock and saw it said 8:00 am.

_Who in the world wakes up this early during summer vacation?_ Glen asked himself as he got ready to go out with Danny and Sam. He ate a bowl of cereal, grabbed the PDA and went over to Danny's house. On his way, he turned off the alarm that Tucker had programmed so that it wouldn't wake him up at 8 am again the next day. When he got to Fenton Works, he saw that his sister was coming the steps behind him.

"G' morning Glenda." He told her when she was next to him.

"Morning, now come on; let's get the show on the road," Glenda replied as she rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Danny was standing in the doorway.

"Hi guys, want to get going now?" He greeted them.

"Sure," Glen and Glenda replied in unison.

They began walking down the street and continued until they had made it to the Pier. Then, the strap on Glen's watch became loose. It slipped off his wrist and hit the ground. Then, a light blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Whoops dropped my watch." Glen said as he bent down to pick it up.

Danny was too distracted to notice, he was trying to find the ghost that had set off his ghost sense.

"Danny, it was probably nothing. If there was something, your ghost sense would go off again." Glenda said quickly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny said as he calmed down. The trio began to walk down the Pier looking for something to do.

"Man I'm thirsty. Lets-a get me some soda." Glen said as he walked past a soda machine. Then he phases his arm into the soda machine.

"Hey! Gl-I mean Tucker! Ix-nay on the ost-"Glenda started to say until she saw a cute boy passing by. "That boy is cute."

Danny stared at her in awe. Then Glen, realizing this isn't something Sam would say, put on an awed look too.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Danny asked Glenda.

"What? Oops, sorry, my head is hurting, I can't think straight." Glenda made up an excuse. She knew it was dumb, but it would do for now.

"Okay, do you want to take a rest?" Danny said. He didn't fully believe her, but he was thinking that if he decided to play along he may find out what was really going on.

"No, I'm fine, let's keep moving."

So they continued walking down the very crowded Pier.

"Hey guys, I have an idea on a better place we can go. The Pier is far too crowded now." Glen told Danny and Glenda. Glenda knew what he was up too and replied.

"Sure, any place is better than this crowded place."

So Glen led Danny and Glenda to the Amity Park waste storage center, which at the time had a large, unattended tank of toxic waste.

"What can we possibly do here Tucker?" Danny asked, but he immediately regretted it when he felt something grab him from behind. He turned around and to his surprise he saw it was… Sam! Sam/Glenda carried him above the tank and tied him upside down with metal chains.

"Sam, what are you doing to me? I thought we were friends."

"You and Sam maybe friends, but I'm not your friend." A grin grew on Sam's face and her eyes glowed green.

"Your not Sam, are you?"

"No, obviously not. And he's not Tucker either." Glenda said pointing at Glen.

"Then who are you too. And what are you doing?"

"My name is Glen and that's my twin sister Glenda. In case you hadn't realized, you're hovering over a tank of toxic waste. This waste is so powerful that it'll burn your skin on contact. Those chains holding you up are ghost proof, so you can't go intangible or you'll get shocked and lowered. Now if you try to break out of the chains, we'll throw Sam and Tucker's bodies into the waste and let them die here. So it's really your choice, it's either you or them." Glen told Danny.

"What!?!" Danny was faced with a serious choice. "Don't hurt Tuck or Sam. I'll do it, lower me into the waste."

"I'm glad you see it our way. Glen, push the button and lower him." Glenda instructed. Glen pushed a button on the control panel and Danny was being lowered into the waste. When he got close to it, he began to swing back and forth with a great amount of force. Then the chains touched the waste and disintegrated and Danny unraveled what was left around his legs.

"I'm going ghost!" He exclaimed as his raven black hair turned pearl white and his sky blue eyes turned a vivid electric green. He stuck both of his hands out, one pointing at Tucker, the other at Sam and hit them with his plasma blasts. Then, a ghost was forced out of each of them. Sam and Tucker fell down to the floor and tried to push themselves up. Danny rushed over to them.

"Sam, Tuck, you guys okay?" he asked in a very concerned tone.

"I think so, what happened?" Sam said as she put her hand to her head and got to her feet.

"Well, they were overshadowing you." Danny said pointing at Glen and Glenda.

"Who Danny, no one is there." Tucker said as he got up too.

Danny looked at where the twins were and saw no one was there.

"Where did they go?"

"Yoo hoo, Danny, up here." Glenda called him from the ceiling of the warehouse. In her brother's hands were two containers of the waste and they were straight above Sam and Tucker's heads. "Now surrender or your friends will be disintegrated faster than you can blink."

"Danny no, don't give up, we'll be okay, but don't surrender to those brats." Sam spoke up.

"Brats are we? Well then, Glenda, help me tip this one over her head please." Glen told his sister. Glenda began to tip the container while Glen held it still so it would fall straight on Sam. Danny tried to move to save her, but then he saw that Glen and Glenda had placed restraints around his ankles so that he couldn't save his friends. When he tried to go intangible, he was painfully shocked and solidified again. He tried to reach out and grab her, but she was too far away. Then he looked over at Tucker and saw that he had restraints too. Then Danny looked at Sam's ankles and saw that there were restraints there too. He realized that there was only one way to save his friends.

"Glen, Glenda wait!! Don't splatter her with the waste. Get me instead."

"Danny no, don't give up to them, we'll be okay."

"Yeah man, it's cool. We don't want you to get hurt. After all, who'll protect this town and everyone here if you're gone? We're just people, we don't mean much to this town, but Danny Phantom does."

"No Tuck, it's not cool. You guys may not be important to some people who live here, but your definitely #1 in my book. Without you guys around, I'd lose the will to live. I can't risk losing you too. I'll be the one to go." Danny spoke these words as if it was a done deal, that he would be the one to be smothered in toxic waste. Danny looked over at his friends and saw that Sam was crying. She wasn't sobbing, but there were tears running down her whole face.

"Sam, what's up?"

"If you'd lose the will to live when we're gone, don't you think we'd lose the will to live without you? We're your best friends; you're the most important person to me, Danny. You're the first person to except me for who I am on the inside. I can't bear the thought of life without. Don't do it Danny!!" Now Sam was crying so much harder, her face was red and he voice was cracking. Danny looked straight into her eyes and waiting until she made eye contact to turn up and face Glen and Glenda. Glenda's face was sad and Danny knew that if she was still a human she would be crying now. Glen also looked a bit upset, but he didn't show it much. Tucker was just in awe, those words were powerful and they were true. He felt bad seeing Sam like this, but he wasn't sure how to comfort her, so he kept quiet. Then something really strange happened. Glen and Glenda flew down and freed them.

"But why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"Because she reminded us of… our mom." Glen said and his sister nodded sadly.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked a bit insensitively. Sam and Danny glared at him, telling him with talking that it was a rude question.

"Well, nothing, but when we were three, we died and we never saw her again. We know she blames herself for our deaths and that if it weren't for our little sister Gingy she'd be in a state of hysteria constantly. We know that she tried to save us, much the same way Sam did, but it didn't work." Glenda said miserably.

"But thanks to this experience, we're going to find her. Bye Danny, bye Sam, by Tucker." Glen said.

"We'll never forget you, that's for sure." Glenda said. Then she and her brother linked hands and disappeared.

"Funny, but I miss them already." Sam said.

"Don't worry; I'm positive we'll see them again someday." Danny said. He had no proof of this, but the statement seemed true to all three of them.

The three friends linked hands and Danny flew them to his house so that Sam could wash her tear stained face off.

As for Glen and Glenda, they did find there mother, they approached her and her face lit up. She grabbed them both and hugged them tightly. But they couldn't stay; they had to go back to the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Glen, I'm glad we play pranks."

"Me too." Glen said smiling.


End file.
